iTime Travel
by Magic-Wale
Summary: Great. I'm married to Fredilina in the future. I grow up to be a lesbian!" I scream. Fredie shot a death glare at me. "Sam, be nice," asked Carly. Heh-heh. As if. I walked over to the future couple and started operation: Break Up Future Seddie. I'm bad.


**Disclaimer: I **_**wish**_** I was Dan Schneider. I **_**wish**_** I owned iCarly. Get the picture? I **_**do**_** have a name: Magic-Wale. I**_** do**_** have a brain. Unlike my little sister. LOL. Basically, I'm not Dan Schneider, nor do I own iCarly. Got it?**

**Summary: The iCarly gang goes back in time and discovers a few surprises. Well for starters, Sam and Freddie are married. For non-believers Carly's a juvenile camp director. Did I mention Gibby's a famous model? I didn't? I'm sorry! LOL. They try to get everything to work out in the future. BTW, this is all during an iCarly websiode. **

**A/N: This is my VERY first FanFic, so take it easy on me, please? I love Seddie and I decided to make one. Please R&R! Thanks, love you! BTW, my favorite FanFic is iRemember by ColorsOfTheSky101. That's all. LOL. Sorry if characters are a little OOC.**

**Sam's POV: **"Greetings, Internetalonions!" I said to the camera; Carly preferred to call them the iCarly viewers. Today was an extra special websiode of iCarly. You want to know why? Well, I don't know. Carly said it was a secret. I think it's a special guest or something Spencer made. I don't know and I don't care.

"Today is a special episode of iCarly, because my brother Spencer made something that's kind of incredible!" Carly screamed. I told you so. I tried to act all excited, but it's not a really big deal to me. I remember one time he-never mind. The boss of the museum said I must not speak of it ever again. I'd tell you anyway, but he made me sign a piece of paper called a contract. I'm smart, huh? I bet you didn't know what a contract was! If you did, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell me.

"What'd he make, Carls?" I asked in a robotic voice. Carly rolled her eyes and went downstairs to get Spencer and told me to stall. Just enough time to kill Freddie. I can see the fear in his eyes already. "Sam, please? Don't hurt me," he whined. I sighed and said, "I let you off this one time, Fredilina."

Carly came back panting like a dog. "I had to hurry. I didn't want you to dislocate something of Freddie's," Carly gasped. I gave Freddie a death-glare and he took a step back. "Um, guess what Spencer made! He made a time machine! Come out here, Spencer." I suddenly got the slightest bit interested.

"Hey, iCarly viewers! I'm Spencer and I made a time machine. Duh," Spencer said. He rolled the time machine over to the center of the studio. He said something about how it's difficult to use, blah, blah, blah, how it's very dangerous, yadda, yadda, yadda, and how we must never mess with the future. And stuff. I was getting impatient.

"Hurry up and get it started already!" I snapped. Spencer nodded and pulled a blue lever. I glanced over to Freddie and he smiled at me. More of a smirk, but still. I smirked back and walked over to him and whispered, "Are you excited, Freddork?" There was a long pause. I quickly added, "Not that I am or anything." He chuckled and nodded a little. Carly gave us a little look. Crap. I slapped Freddie on the arm. "Sorry, reflexes," I said. Carly sighed and continued to listen to Spencer.

"So, do you wanna go into the past?" asked Spencer in a bored voice. "Or into the future!?" screamed Spencer. We didn't need to answer; Spencer had already started it. "What year, futurenauts?" asked Spencer. We decided to go to the year 2027. Spencer pressed the digits in and he told us to all go into the machine-it was huge. We were able to fit the iCarly equipment in there so the viewers could witness this big event.

I squeezed Carly's arm and we put on our seatbelts. We got ready and Spencer put in the keys. We were ready to leave! The machine shook and it spinned super fast. I looked out the window and noticed lots of random colors outside. I saw years passing by-literally. I saw numbers spinning around. After about five minutes, we crashed into something-I can't explain it. We slowly crawled out of the machine.

**Sam's POV: **When I finally got out I took a good look around. Wow. The future was colorful. I saw a couple in a UFO. The girl had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked almost like me. Nah, it couldn't be. She was pretty, that's how I know. Her boyfriend had brown hair and matching eyes. And he looked like-I crack myself up! He looked like Fredweird! They had wedding rings on their married fingers and I squinted; they had words engraved. _Sam+Freddie_, it read. Oh my God! That's just a coincidence. Heh-heh. I looked at Freddie to see if he noticed. He was too busy talking to this guy building some sort of machine and was asking him to help fix the tech stuff.

"Carly! Over here!" I whispered. Carly was holding a weird sort of tube. "What the heck is that?" I asked. Carly told me it was edible lipstick. "Um, they still have those?" I sighed. Carly's eyes bugged out. "They had those back then?!" she screamed. Typical Carly.

"Look at that couple over there. The ones making out," I pointed them out to Carly. Carly stared at them for a while and Carly started cracking up. "They look like you and Freddie!" she laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No, really?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Read their rings." Carly walked by and shook their hands as if that was what I told her to do. She ran back so fast I got scared when she came my way.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you and Freddie are married!" she laughed. She was getting on my nerves. And my nerves aren't bugged often. I told her to not tell Freddie and she finally said yes. I felt a poke on my shoulder. "What?" I snapped. Oh. My. Holy. Ham. It's Gibby!

"How'd you get here?" I screamed. It wasn't Gibby form the future, just so you guys know. "I was hiding in the time machine. Duh," Gibby replied. I suddenly realized Gibby had heard everything about the couple. Holy ham, I have to explain this to Gibby. Not now. Later.


End file.
